state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy Boons
Legacy Boons are starter bonuses that can be obtained after completing Legacies with their related Leader types. Each of the four gives you a different Boon and while all of them is beneficial, their usefulness depends on your playstyle and preferences. When you unlock a Boon it will be permanently available for any future communities, however they won't be unlocked for higher difficultes (for example if you get the Builder Boon on Standard difficulty, it won't unlock for Dread and Nightmare Zones). To unlock Boons for higher difficulties you must complete the related Legacy on that difficulty too, however for example if you complete a Legacy on Nightmare Zone before unlocking the related Boon on Standard and Dread Zone, it'll unlock for the lower difficulties as well. When you already have Boons unlocked you'll get the opportunity to activate up to two of them for your next community. Amenities (Builder Boon) Base-wide power and water at any base with no fuel cost or threat. Amenities is probably one of your go-to Boons when you're planning on creating a long-term community. It provides you with Power and Water for all of your facilities for free. To get this Boon you must complete a Legacy with a Builder Leader on the given difficulty. This Boon will stay active until you complete your group's Legacy (finish the game). Favors (Trader Boon) Receive a visit from a friendly trader (and 4000 Influence) after you settle your first base. Favors is a great choice for getting a lot of items and resources when starting a new community. When you settle your first base you'll receive 4000 Influence and a Trader will visit you so you can instantly fill your Locker and Storage with anything you can buy with the received Influence. After you finish the first missions the Trader will leave your base, however an Enclave with the name "The Boon Traders" will appear on your map and you can visit them anytime throughout your playtime to buy more stuff from them (their wares will replenish daily just like for other Enclaves). To get this Boon you must complete a Legacy with a Trader Leader on the given difficulty. The 4000 Influence is a one time bonus per Community and you'll leave behind the Trader Enclave if you move to another map. Charity (Sheriff Boon) Receive a pile of high-quality loot from old friends once a day. Charity will provide you with free loot at the morning of every in-game day. These items will be delivered directly into your locker. You usually receive the following items per day: * A couple Bottles of Painkillers, * a couple Bags of Snacks, and * two items randomly picked from the list below: ** 1 to 30 rounds of any caliber ** A couple of high tier health-restoring items ** A couple of high tier stamina-restoring items ** A weapon (Gun or Melee) ** A couple of explosives ** A couple of incendiaries ** A couple of decoys ** 5 units of a resource (Food, Meds, etc.) To get this Boon you must complete a Legacy with a Sheriff Leader on the given difficulty. This Boon will stay active until you complete your group's Legacy (finish the game). Mobilization (Warlord Boon) Receive a giant pile of guns, ammo, and grenades when you settle your first home. Mobilization is a jumbo-pack of firepower when you start your community. You'll receive a shipment of guns, ammo and grenades which will be delivered directly into your locker. The items you receive will be the following: * 2x M4A1 * Sighted M4A1 * Model 99-50 * 200x 5.56mm rounds * 30x .50 AP rounds * 20x Frag Grenades To get this Boon you must complete a Legacy with a Warlord Leader on the given difficulty. This Boon is a one-time delivery per Community so it's best suited for short-term communities. Or for those who really like guns. Category:Community